


Untitled (Laid Bare)

by Rinari7



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 03:24:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12202926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinari7/pseuds/Rinari7
Summary: It's nearly overwhelming, as she slowly steps out of her jeans and pants.A semi-drabble for dwsmutfest's prompt "the first time the Doctor sees Rose naked."





	Untitled (Laid Bare)

He stares, stock-still, his gaze devouring her skin. His respiratory bypass activates; he couldn't breathe right now if he tried.  
Rose straightens, examining him a bit herself, then twists subtly, in a way that accentuates her curves. He nearly swallows his tongue.  
"Like what you see?" Her voice carries a touch of self-consciousness, though her gaze darts down to where his body voices enthusiastic approval.  
Still, he nods vigorously.


End file.
